


Aqua Drops from Thin Air

by VioletrReader



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Genderbent Tucker, Shorts from my “Aqua Drops from the Shower Head” universe, alien baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletrReader/pseuds/VioletrReader
Summary: A few shorts from my first fanfiction. An exercise to keep creative juices flowing, that, and I miss writing Junior to be honest.





	Aqua Drops from Thin Air

So…She’s a mom.

She knew this was coming and everything but…

“Blargh!”

She just also really didn’t fucking see this coming.

“So, this is it Tucker.Your little…abomination of nature.” Church hasn’t stopped _eying_ her. Like he thinks he knows something about her that _didn’t_ _happen_.

Whatever, now she’s got to deal with Crunch-bite Junior over here.

So…He’s little.

He’s probably the littlest alien she’s ever seen. She figured a baby would need like… to be held, or have their neck supported or something. Nope, he’s even standing on two feet and everything. Looking up a her like she’s supposed to know what to do next.

Crunch-bite Junior sneezes.

The little alien wobbles with his arms flailing, and because Tucker’s pretty sure that was his first ever sneeze he falls back on his lizardy rump.

And now he’s crying.

_“Blargh!”_

Church watches this little scene unfold and the second he deems himself at risk of having to comfort another living being he pulls an about face and casually walks away,

“Well, that’s clearly your job.” Tucker takes one look at the sobbing alien and swivels back to Church grabbing hold of him with a death grip,  
  
“Don’t leave me alone with him!” Church gives her this _look_ like he has any idea how hard being a parent is.

“Oh, c’mon Tucker. It’s fine, he already ate most of Caboose-“

“What?”

“So he’s probably full for a while!” Tucker glares at him with the full force of her mommy hormones still coursing through her system and for a second she actually sees him waver.

“You _promised me_ you’d have my back.”

For just a second he wavers, his eyes flick from her to her crying kid and the guilt in his eyes is clear as day. But as fast as it shows up it disappears just as quickly.

“Tucker. I’m a liar. I think you know that by now.”

The little thing’s been steadily crawling over to her and has her by the leg.

He’s _bawling_ his tiny eyes out.

Her frantic grip on Church weakens and he takes the opportunity to make a run for it. Tucker mentally crosses him out of any future wills and tries to figure out what to do with her…son?

Suddenly Lil’ Crunch-Bite’s gone from full on tears to just little sniffles. He reaches up and grabs her leg higher and with all his tiny might tries to pull himself back up on his feet.

But he loses his grip and lands on his bum with a _thud_.

And of course he’s crying again.

…

Fuck it.

Tucker kneels down, and very _slowly_ reaches down to his little hips and pops him up onto his feet, holding him in place so he can stand.

Junior starts angrily patting at her hands, letting out little snarls and _honking_ at her. Like _she’s_ the bad guy for helping him. He’s finally stopped crying but _this_ isn’t what she was looking for.

He’s just a _baby_ but he’s being such a little punk about this.

She wasn’t totally sure before that Junior was a boy just by looking at him though-I mean he’s Sanghelli who knows- but she is now.

The little guy’s near tears, just because he got a little help.

He’s definitely a little boy.

* * *

They’ve been working on walking all morning.

He gets all squirmy and cries if she helps him too much but if she gets too far away he stops trying, just plants himself right down on the ground and crosses his arms in protest. Then he _honks_ at her until she comes back over.

But he’s getting it. When she _just_ holds him by the hands and she steps when he steps that’s the farthest he’s gotten. They keep moving towards the base-

“Blargh!” He’s looking up at her, and his eyes are all big and watery again.

What the fuck did she do?

Tucker wonders if she tired him out because she’s pretty sure he’s about to cry. Tucker blames the mommy hormones still pumping through her because she’s starting to feel like a huge failure.

Without thinking she wraps her arms around him from behind and kneels hauling him onto her lap. Junior pouts and starts scrambling to get free.

“Blargh!” Tucker sighs,

“C’mon man, I’m trying to help here.”  
  
Junior appears unmoved. He stomps his little feet against her leg and _honks_ right at her.

Tucker gets an idea and shuffles him to one knee bouncing him gently. Junior starts to lose his balance but she keeps a gentle hold on him and tries to keep it up until he settles down.

He starts crying again.

Tucker throws her head back and then flings her face right into his belly to muffle her loudest groan. 

Amazingly enough _that_ calms him down a bit. Even gets a giggle.

* * *

  
He was hungry.

She’s his Mom -kind of- she should’ve _known_ that.

Tucker figures it out after he bites her ponytail. He’s been taking the curious little _nips_ at her dreads like he’s trying to figure out if they taste good. Then suddenly he clamps down and tugs _hard_.

“Jesus _FUCK!”_

Tucker’s hands fly up to her head trying to grab the hair back, leaving Crunch-bite Junior to tumble down off her lap and back to the ground.

And, yeah, you guessed it, she made him cry again.

 _“BlaaAARGgh!_ Blargh! _BLARGH!”_

Tucker holds herself back from _screaming_ in frustration, then forces herself to calm the _fuck down_ even though listening to Junior cry apparently stresses her the _fuck out_. Like every failure in her life has just walked up and slapped her in the face one after the other.

Jesus Christ she knew she was gonna be a bad Mom but she never guessed that she’d suck this hard at it.

She feels like the worst fucking person he’s ever met. Even fucking Doc did a better job of taking care of him, even _fucking_ _Caboose_ managed to be a snack for him.

She always _knew_ the parenting thing wasn’t for her, but she didn’t have a _fucking choice_ about this and now she can’t even take care of her own _fucking_ kid.

Oh god she’s gonna cry.

She’s not sure what possesses her to do this but she’s fucking miserable so she just rolls with her first instinct. Tucker grabs her baby despite his very vocal protests and tucks him right under her chin, wrapping her arms around him tight.

 _“Please_ baby.”

Junior starts to bite at her.

Chomping on her without actually drawing any blood. Starting with her knuckles, then chomping at her wrist and arm. There’s no _teething_ to this he’s got little pointed fangs digging into her and it _hurts_ like a son of a bitch.

This time she keeps a hold of him and nuzzles his forehead with her nose,

“Look baby, I know you don’t like me right now. That’s ok, I’m your Mom, so you’re not always gonna like me. But baby, _please_ just give me a chance here.”

He bites _hard_ onto her shoulder.

Oh _fuck_ he draws blood this time.

Tucker lets out a _wail_ of pain but manages to keep her grip on the bloodsucker. He stays latched onto her just drinking up the blood that spills out of her like a vampire bat.

They stay like that for what feels like forever and Tucker just tries to focus on breathing.

Junior finally pulls off of her licking his jaws, they’re still _coated_ with the sticky red of her blood.

 _“Blaaargh.”_ He whines at her, and it takes Tucker a minute to figure out what he means before it clicks. Tucker just shakes her head sighing, and lays him against her good shoulder. She then slowly rubs his back, eventually giving him firm little pats.

Eventually he lets out burp that Grif would be jealous of.

Maybe _five seconds_ after he’s done Junior pokes his head up and looks at her with these hopeful little _doe eyes._

“Blargh?”

Tucker shakes her head, “You _just_ ate.” She doesn’t want to over feed him and risk the blood loss, she’s already feeling a little light headed.

Tucker tucks his head back under her chin and squeezes him a little closer, then starts to brush the back of his neck with her fingers. Starting at the top of his head and down to the nape of his neck.

With a last defiant little whine Junior wriggles in closer using her rack as a pillow. Tucker slowly opens an eye, quietly testing out the quiet. Then pulls back to look at the alien curiously,

“…We good?” Junior tilts his head up at her to look, his eyes are pink and there’s still a trail of undried tears down his scales. Junior just watches her for a minute-

Then wriggles back onto her chest clinging at her.

 _Fuck_. His little claws are sharp.

Tucker waits and watches in total silence as the baby slowly starts to fall asleep. Even after she starts to hear little snores coming out of him she still waits for a few minutes before she starts to stand.

Tucker lets out a final quiet sigh of relief, then carries her new life long ball and chain back to the base.


End file.
